Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-80423 (Document 1) discloses a technology that relates to a chip-type solid electrolytic capacitor and aims to provide a chip-type solid electrolytic capacitor with improved ESL properties and is capable of a further reduction in ESL. The chip-type solid electrolytic capacitor according to Document 1 includes: a capacitor element; an anode lead frame that has an anode joining portion to be joined to an anode portion of the capacitor element provided at one end of a flat portion thereof and has an anode terminal portion for mounting purposes provided on a lower surface thereof; and a cathode lead frame provided with a flat portion, which has a cathode portion of the above capacitor element placed thereupon and joined thereto and is loaded on the flat portion of the above anode lead frame with an insulating layer in between, and a cathode terminal portion for mounting purposes provided on the lower surface thereof. With this chip-type solid electrolytic capacitor, the direction of the current flowing in the cathode lead frame and the direction of the current flowing in the anode lead frame are opposite and cancel each other out, making a large reduction in ESL possible.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-102252 (Document 2), a technology that provides a small, large-capacity chip capacitor is disclosed. Document 2 discloses a method of manufacturing a solid electrolytic capacitor where a capacitor element, which has an anode lead exposed at one end and a cathode formed on an outer circumferential surface, is sealed with resin, wherein to improve the volume ratio of the capacitor element in the finished capacitor product a plus electrode and a minus electrode are present on both the inner and outer surfaces thereof, the capacitor element is stuck onto an inner surface of a circuit board where electrodes of the same type are connected by through-holes to electrically connect the minus electrode of such surface and the cathode of the capacitor element and also join the anode lead of the capacitor element to the plus electrode, and then the capacitor element is sealed with resin so as to expose the outer surface of the circuit board.